"Lucy's" Fate
Background "I'm afraid of what lies beyond that... thing in the seventh layer. That's why I stay here." -Lucy, in regards to the monster in Level Seven "Lucy" is a female entity located in Level 1 of the Backrooms. She expresses a clear fear of Level Seven. She is described as a tall woman with tattered clothing and black hair down to her waist. Any photo of her disappears whenever you exit the Backrooms. Her Fate Theory 1: She is a spirit trapped in the Backrooms and was killed by the beast of Level 7 One of the most common theories of her fate is that she was killed by the thing in Level 7, which would explain why she never shows up on photos, and why, according to an explorer who prefers to stay anonymous, when he went to touch her face, hug her, do anything to thank her for guiding him to the exit, she disappeared before he could. It also may explain some of the writings found in Sanctuary. For instance, some state "I looked into its eyes and all I saw was death. I'm glad it could only happen once." That last part is incredibly important, as it seems to imply that it killed her, and left her. Theory 2: When attempting to escape Layer 1.5, she changed. According to a note written by anonymous explorer "Carver," "I met her again. She promised that I could escape if I just listened to her. She promised me that nothing would happen to me. Of course, I didn't trust her, and soon her voice faded. She muttered, almost sounding like she was crying, 'you don't know what I sacrificed coming back here.' I'll look into her story a little more tomorrow." As Carver briefly mentioned, she apparently sacrificed something returning to Layer 1. Maybe, while leaving Layer 1.5, she doomed herself to stay there forever? Unanswered Questions Question 1: Why is she staying? As not much is known about her, we can never truly know why she is still in the Backrooms. She knows where the exits are, (see Notable Quotes) and yet she made a conscious decision to stay. Question 2: What is her real name? Lucy is not actually this entity's real name. It is simply a nickname given to her by one of the many explorers of the Backrooms. This explorer may be Carver, as most of the documents in his Sanctuary have something to do with her. Notable Quotes "I can see you. May I help you? -Her usual greeting "I long to see my mother again. I wonder if she's still dead?" -According to a note from Carver, she muttered this while drawing a picture for him (it is unknown what picture the note is referring to) "I prefer this world. It's quiet. I talk to those tall men often, but I don't think they like me." -Another note from Carver explains that she said this when he asked her why she keeps following him. "I know the exit. I'm not leaving." -Scribbled on the walls of Carver's Sanctuary